Under the Coconut Tree
by midairnova
Summary: A story where one stupid jellyfish sting, leads them to the one thing they didn’t know they need. There’s no turning back now. GaaSaku AU feelgood love story!


Hey! This is a feel-good AU GaaSaku fic :) Hope u guys likey likey!

Disclaimer: no I don't own any of the characters because if I do, I wouldn't be here writing fan fictions now would I?

* * *

He wasn't in a very good mood today. This was all due to him being disqualified from his university's monthly 'friendly spar', an event he's been looking forward to for weeks. 

He was late.

Ten minutes late.

And it doesn't matter how reasonable his explanation was, he simply can't join the spar. Hell, if he told them that on the way he had disarmed a ticking bomb while saving a group of raccoon from getting hit by a bus, they still wouldn't let him spar.

This made him unbelievably and incredibly furious.

Karate was a major anger outlet for him and today he was more than ready to kick some annoying butts from their rival university. If only those groups of girls weren't on his way after his lecture, he would be smiling in triumph and glory right now. But no…. he just had to act like a gentlemen and sign whatever petitions those girls were shoving under his nose. Who gives a fuck about saving the university's first ever drinking fountain?

Apparently he did.

And because of that, there he was, jogging at the beach, barefoot.

Something about the beach calms him down, the way the sand drowned his fingers as he jog, felt oddly comfortable to him. He almost felt secure. Proceeding to jog closer to the water, he can feel all infuriating thoughts and memories slowly bypass his system. Too immersed in his thoughts or lack thereof, he failed to notice a huge rush of water coming at him. Cursing himself for getting all wet, he suddenly felt something a little… uncomfortable. He then realized this was coming from his leg.

Slowly walking away from the water, flinching at every step, the uncomfortable-ness had turned into an incredibly painful sting. Gritting his teeth from the pain, he walked towards one of the lifeguard stations, only to find it empty.

'FUCK!'

He slumped down. The pain was burning and he can see the skin below his right calf turning red, half of it turning almost blue. He knew nothing about how to treat a jellyfish sting but he knew that he can't not do anything about it. So he reached his arm out…

'Stop! Whatever you are trying to do! Stop!"

He turned his head. He didn't know if his eyes had gotten blurry from the pain or if it's the sun that's blocking his view, but he was certain that the voice came from a person whose hair was… _pink_.

The girl rushed to his side and began examining his leg. She tied her hair up and took out something from her big red bag. A first aid kit. He was saved.

"Okay, I want you to stay still or it will spread further…" she said while snapping her pink gloves in place, "…I don't have any painkillers for you, but this should help decrease further pain."

He looked up to see what she had in her hand. It was vinegar.

She poured the vinegar to his leg, "This is to deactivate the nematocysts…er.. the stingers". She then took a white cloth; pour more vinegar onto it and gently placing it over his sting. She sighed, and turned her head to smile at him. He was met with the most beautiful green eyes he'd ever seen. Even with her brows furrowing in worry, her eyes were sparkling.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, smiling.

"Nothing I can't handle"

"Thank god. I really don't know why there is no one guarding this post. No.. no.. I don't work here; I'm just here to deliver their supply of aids and kits. Some of which I've used on you!" she laughed.

He gave her a curt nod.

"Jellyfish huh? It's really weird…they are rarely here but good thing that it's not one of those deadly one. Do you know that if the box jellyfish stings you, you could die instantly?" she said, her brows still furrowing. Now with drive, not worry.

"No, I'm afraid I don't know."

"Oh, I'm sorry I know it's not the best thing to say to someone who just had their leg stung by a jellyfish. Just a little trivia for you," she said, flashing him a smile. He noticed that she does that a lot. Smiling. Even though he did not smiled back or gave her a friendly eye-crease, she just kept smiling

"Okay, I think the stingers are dead but now I have to remove them from your skin and the best way is actually using shaving cream and razors. Since we don't have any, I'm just going to use what we have here. Hold on a sec…" the pink haired girl stood up.

He didn't notice this before but as she stood up and walk, he realized that the pink-haired girl has a really nice figure. Something that often go unnoticed by him when encountering the opposite sex. But this girl was different. Every move she made was nothing but graceful. The way she stood up and walked, the way she gently placed the cloth over his sting, the way she turned her head to smile at him and the fact that she just saved him adds a lot to it as well.

She must have been around his age, but the way she handled the situation, she looked very professional. The girl came back running with a handful of shells.

"Oh shoot!!! I forgot to wash your sting with salt water!"

_Okay, maybe not so professional. _

"But don't worry, everything is all right. It's just that some experts believe that washing it with salt water is good but some other also believes that pouring vinegar to it will do just the same. So, no need to worry! I'm not going to kill you! Ha…ha…"

"I don't die easy," he said.

"Well not by me, I can punch craters on the ground and maybe more on you. But you have nothing to worry about, I only kill the ugly ones…" she flashed him another cheeky smile while slowly taking off the damp white cloth of his wound.

"Ugly ones?" he smirked. This girl is starting to entertain him.

"Yeah, you're kinda cute," she said, nonchalantly.

His smirk slowly turned into a rapidly spreading blush. Alarmed, he started chewing the insides of his mouth to stop himself from smiling like a teenager.

_No people like you don't blush!_ he cursed inwardly.

His therapist in his anger management clinique is going to be ecstatic when they found out about this. Not only that he didn't break into fits and started a witch-hunt on all jellyfishes alive, he actually smiled and blushed!

As if reading his mind, the pink haired girl suddenly said, "You know the dead ones can still sting you. So next time you see a dead jellyfish on the beach and decide to give it the old 'one-two' punch… don't. Very bad idea."

"Personal experience?"

"You can say that, although it didn't involve any punching. Just some angry WWF styled body slam."

He raised his eyebrows. _Weird girl_…

"I'm just kidding, anyway I'm going to try and scrape any left stingers or tentacles on your wound. It may hurt but from what I've seen, I can see that you are very good in handling pain. No wincing, no screaming, no crying…"

_Crying? Does she think I'm twelve years old getting his knee scraped from a bike accident?_

He suddenly wanted her to see him in his martial arts glory. His selfish ego wants him to show her what he is capable of. That is, not the capability of holding pain from a stupid jellyfish stung.

She finally finished scraping his leg, "So, how are you? Any difficulties in breathing? Nausea? Anything?"

He shook his head and there it came, the most embarrassing moment of his life.

"ACHOO!!!"

He sneezed. Like a twelve years old who just ate way too much ice cream.

"Oh my god! I didn't notice! You are soaking wet! And I let you stay wet for almost an hour! What kind of doctor will I be? You know what, I live by the beach and you can warm up and I can give you a cream for your rash."

"Are you sure?"

"Wha..? Well.. You can't be a criminal. And if you are, you wouldn't kill a person who just helped you right? I mean, even criminals have hearts! Besides, I told you before. I can punch through walls; I think I'll manage a stranger with a bad jellyfish rash on his leg."

Mockery didn't usually amuse him but the girl said it in the quirkiest way…_cute_, he thought.

"By the way, I'm Sakura," the pink haired girl smiled, creating one, two… no three dimples in the process.

"I'm Gaara," this time he smiled back.

* * *

**Next chapter's sneak peak:**

Her idea of 'warming up' is him going to her bathroom, get changed and sat in front of a heater while drinking her special herbal tea.

But the tall redhead certainly had a different view. Already with his wet clothes clinging to him like a second skin, Sakura can see the tone of his muscle in his slender built. He looked…_strong._

Suddenly, he decided to… take his top off.

In the middle of her living room, without a warning.

Thanks guys! Please press that submit review button it will definitely make my day :)


End file.
